


MLM stands for Moron loving Moron

by Tomatograter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earth C (Homestuck), Established Relationship, Fan Comics, Image Heavy, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - The Homestuck Epilogues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2020-06-15 11:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19614499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomatograter/pseuds/Tomatograter
Summary: aren't you TIRED of longing? don't you just want to go APESHIT while dating your best bro? i mean, you've earned it, right?(Collection of oneshot comics. marked as complete, updates whenever)





	1. Photoshoot




	2. its BATMAN & SUPERMAN, jake




	3. Morning routine




	4. opinions on facial hair

>AUDIENCE INPUT: DIRK, OPINE ON JAKE'S FACIAL HAIR. 

  
  
  



	5. FAKE GAMER BF

  



	6. bastard dynamics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy hs^2 revival

  
  
  



	7. Pact

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on a deleted tweet that i originally saw in october, then got reposted in december and deleted once more, so at this point i'm unsure who to credit for inspo


	8. [INTERMISSION] Play stupid games, win stupid prizes

INTERMISSION: SOMEWHERE FAR, FAR BEYOND THE CANON EVENT HORIZON. 

  
  
  


==> UH OH. SHOULDN'T HAVE TOLD HIM, DUDE. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (WILDLIFE EXPERT STATEMENT, QUOTE): "So long as it remains a supervised activity, it is infact healthy to have your jake mingle with another jake, as we have noted jakes operate into a chain-link mentality that strengthens with siz-"


End file.
